within the earth
by skyinthenightslove
Summary: what happens if theres more to the kyuubi story than even naruto knows? what if its something to do with bloodlines, secrets and old fairytales? what if they all came alive, and true when naruto finaly reaches what the village wishes for, what every human
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not really in the mood to do this so this is the best your getting

Within the earth

Many have heard of bloodlines, like the Uchiha's or Hyuuga's (sp?). There are many, some that haven't been heard of in thousands of years. There are fairytales demons and monsters that little children are often told of, but there are little to no humans who remember or know of the existence of one bloodline, they were the first with blood lines, they were called demons, monsters fairies, many things, they have been forgotten, their memories tainted, they are earth itself, nature. They were often never heard, never seen, but when they were, they were killed on sight because let's face it, human nature is to fear what it doesn't understand. Today no one sees them, no one hears them, they are gone simply vanished there bloodline sealed and the rest have passed on. That is or course what we humans think, but the mind almost never grasps the concept of the impossible becoming possible.

--

_death was upon the woman everyone in the room could see that, it was plain to see. Her husband held her hand, roars screams and crying could be heard outside as the demon attacked. Yet her husband made no motion of moving to help his fellow villagers and his village. "My lord what are we going to do about the Kyuubi?" He said nothing._

_"My lord?" His wife looked up panting, giving her all to stay awake. "My child will be born in moment, I must say now before I die that my child will be used to save your village. But the 'demon won't die' my child I know, will be treated as a monster no matter what your told to do, he will be something you won't understand, and humans fear what they can't understand." She looked her husband in the eye. "Place the seal on our son, he need not go through our bloodline." He kissed her hand. With that the wife gave her last breath and fell against the pillow._

_Lifting the small babe he strode outside. Summoning a giant toad he rode down to meet the beast. Whispering sweet words to his child he cried and sealed his child's bloodline limit, and with it, the beast disappeared, along with is life. A ghostly warning flew over the village, "You are the last, your blood is the last, and you will never have to see the destruction of you blood, so long as you never break as many of you ancestors have." _

_With that, it all ended. Except for the hate, as the mother told the elders, her child was asked to be seen as a hero, but the villagers treated him as a monster. The council grew curious and greedy, they thought of the warning, of the possibilities, but they never broke the small boy, he just smiled and laughed at every punch kick and curse of his every being, but they never gave up, they let the village do what it will. Because even with the power the boy possessed he was still human, and every humans has a breaking point, and the young blonde haired blue eyed boy was not an exception._

_--_

I couldn't believe it. It felt like it wasn't real. This wasn't happening. I felt myself fall. Sasuke was leaving, nothing was going to be done, there rescue team meant nothing, he was leaving for sound. He was going to Orochimaru. I felt everything crumble around me. The village had hurt me yes, and my heart crumbled a little every time, but it stayed solid. Sasuke, I repeated in my mind over and over, how could one person cause so much damage? How can one person break me?


	2. Chapter 2

Kiba pov.

I watch as Naruto is wheeled into the infirmary he's the only one yet to heal, as if he doesn't want to heal. The few times he does wake he stares into the distance a blank look in his eye. Waiting with everyone was a long and painfully boring process, not to mention the stress of waiting for what Naruto's diagnosis is. As everyone slowly started to leave it came down to just me…I was assigned his guard and watch man, to check his state every once in a while. Finishing the round for the half hour I entered Naruto's room to make the normal check on him…but he was gone.

Sounding the alarm ninja raced and were quickly informed of the situation. Prime suspect Akatsuki, reasoning Kyuubi, how unknown. With the small facts the groups divided. One man to inform the Hokage, Tsunade, three to check the borders, two to search for a struggle and where it leads and four to search everywhere else. I joined the group searching everywhere. Starting with the training grounds I felt a surge of Naruto's chakra. Charging forth I dove into the forest, there was nothing out here, no civilization, no people, just pure forest.

Coming to a clearing it was the two of us. There was only a slight breeze and with it came the musical sound of the wind. Light leaves fluttered by, the full moon was pure silver as it shined down on golden hair and skin, reminding anyone who might have seen it of Artemis shining down on her brother Apollo. Naruto's white kimono blew in the breeze he opened his mouth but no words came out.

A sudden chill surrounded me. A feeling of dread and regret, as if this was the last time I was ever going to see Naruto and I never apologized for a fight we had before we parted, but we never had a fight and Naruto was right there. He couldn't just disappear, could he? "come on Naruto, its getting cold, lets get inside ne? then you can tell me how you got out here." Naruto turned to me, instantly I new it wasn't right. His eyes were clouded over and dead looking, a haunted look that was as if he had seen the dead and was half crossed over himself.

Then he said the most frightful words I could have ever heard. "good bye…forever" a surge of power hit the ground creating a shock wave. Steadying myself I shielded my eyes as a bright glow appeared. It went from a bright blinding yellow to a softer green and brownish color. Chancing a look at Naruto I felt myself become stiff. Naruto at first was just covered in the light, then as quickly as the light had appeared Naruto started to sink. He was fast, the last thing he did was whip his head in my direction and look me dead in the eye. His emotions filled my head, his heartache him my own heat. But worst of all was feeling how broken he was, how much he didn't feel. Until he finally sank under I felt everything he did, and didn't. then I hit my knees and blacked out.

* * *

Sasukes pov.

Years have passed, returning to the village I was met with cheerful fangirls, greedy elders and some forgiving friends. However there were some who did not forgive me. Which I understand, but they don't hate me for the reasons I expected. People like Iruka, Tsunade, and Kiba, they havent forgotten or forgiven. Not that it truly matters. Tsunade was over ruled by the counsil and I went punishment free, minus the minor inconvenience of a months house arrest with no visitors.

But I am use to being alone, and I can wait one more month, I have waited five years to return with my vengeance however Orochimaru escaped with his head. Not for long though. _But I can wait, one more month until I can apologize, one more month until I can see_ _him again. One month until I make him fall for me, or steal him away. One more month Naruto, then I will tell you my love for you, and one month until I have you fall for me, whether you want to or not, you will love me eventually._

With that final thought Sasuke fell into a deep sleep confident that he would woo Naruto, and started thinking up plans to make the blonde fall into his arms with tears of joy, living happily ever after. But his dreams were to be shattered with knowledge five years and a month or so old. The truth of why he wasn't forgiven, and the truth of his love…

Tsunade pov.

"when are we going to tell him, its getting close to a month and he's sure to know." Shizune whispered. I know, but what to tell him. To me its painfully obvious from when he first arrived that it was for Naruto, that he, dare she say it, loves him. But he was the cause. She didn't know how, or why, but he caused that strange disappearance so long ago. Tears emerged onto her eye lashes, but never fell. When she blinked they were gone.

Slowly reaching into the locked drawer on her desk, the picture that lay face down even now, causes my heart to tremble, I cant even pick it up, I know a bright face with a smile will await me. Taking a deep breath I face the truth. "we tell him, we tell him what happened and hope he knows something that a snake might know" Shizune bowed before leaving.

Quickly I open up my desk drawer and start to drink, heavily. I can almost hear a bright happy voice scolding me, telling me that drinking is gross and calling me old. Only when I'm drunk can I hear that voice, and see his face in my minds eye, laughing as if nothing was wrong, as if she could reach over and smack him on the head for worrying her, but she had learned her lesson.

If she touched him, he would disappear into little light like a shattered mirror and fade into nothing. And all the alcohol in the world wouldn't bring him back that night, she would have to wait to be drunk again, and she would only feel more hurt if he left again. Finally, she let the tears fall as she imagined his soft hands wiping them away telling her not to cry.

But when I open my eyes all I see is the little bonsai tree he gave me for a lame birthday present, its leaves rubbing against my face collecting my tears. Funny I don't remember the tree having that long of a branch, it must have grown, or I'm way past drunk right now. Slowly I fall into unconsciousness. Never once seeing the branch move back into shape, as it was before, and lose a leaf, as if it itself was crying because of her tears.

* * *

ok thats all for now folks, you like you review, remember i like questions, if im not inspired or happy with a story i might stop, or if i feel im missing somthing ill ask then stop. so i need your help. save a story, reveiw today!!


	3. Chapter 3

sakura' pov.

It was hard to say the least for me to tell him the news, but it had to be done. "he's gone" the words just wouldn't come. They never had. Until this point, I could pretend that it was just a long mission. Just a few years. It was common for talented ninjas to get such long and dangerous missions, and Naruto was very capable of those missions, he was strong. Until this point I never had to say the words that would solidify the fact that he indeed wasn't given a long mission, that he had vanished, was a rouge nin, and was probably dead or insane.

The words just clogged in my mouth. Sasuke looked at me in his normal bored way, he looked like he used to. Standing at the bridge did nothing for this image. Together at the old bridge, at the same time we normally would, even Kakashi is here…but Kakashi and I are doing the same thing. Looking past the bridge as if he would magically appear and laugh at us telling everyone that he had prank them, and for five years to boot! I gave a choked out giggle.

Sasuke looks at me like I'm nuts but he doesn't know. He never knew, it was well kept. Konoha would be forced to make him an official rouge nin then, and most had warmed up and even grew to love Naruto. "when's the dobe going to get here?" that broke what ever strength I had left. I cried, long and hard. Kakashi was by my side instantly, he gave me a tissue, I guess he must have expected this.

"I was planning for incase I myself cried" he said as if he could read my mind. "go home for now sakura, sai is probably waiting for you." "thanks Kakashi-sensei" leaving to see my husband (sai and sakura are married) I thanked him over and over in my head for not making me face reality just yet, for not letting me see that Naruto wasn't going to show up, or to say those three words that would drive me mad.

* * *

Kakashi's pov

This was going to be hard, "he's not coming Sasuke" I barely whispered, but knew he would hear me. The world went silent. Sasuke didn't notice children stop playing at the mention of Naruto, or parents and other adults looking sad and remorseful. The animals around us seam to cry in pain as if their kin had just been shot by a hunter for sport. "why is he to much of a coward to face the fact he couldn't bring me back?" Sasuke hissed.

I flinched. That was a lie, Sasuke. We can all see that he brought you back. "no" this answer seamed to puzzle Sasuke, "he, he's not coming because, he's gone, no ones seen him from five years ago, he was brought to the hospital and…he disappeared Kiba saw him in the woods when he went searching for him. He said some jutsu like thing happened and Naruto's disappeared. No ones seen him since." looking him dead in the eye, he knows I'm not lying. His face shows no emotion, but his eyes do. Silently he turns and runs, there's no point in stopping him, I couldn't if I tried, and he needs time to himself.

* * *

Sasuke pov.

Why? WHY?! Why did I have to fall for the one I couldn't tell that I love? Why did he have to leave? Why couldn't he ever follow a plan? Why couldn't he have followed my perfect plan of letting me have my revenge, check. Killing Orochimaru, still in progress, being allowed back into the village, check, then having the idiot wait for me then when I get back have him fall into my arms and beg me never to leave him again…and if he didn't I would become Hokage and force him to be my…my wife, in a little white chapel, doves flying everywhere, light coming through the stained windows coloring our faces, mine a happy gentle smile, and his either a big grin or a pout, either would be perfect. But that dream wouldn't be a reality, yet. A drive was put inside me, research was to be done. Running to the library, I pulled the doors and gaped. They had grown, shelves where three stories high and nine buildings long, and this was just the first room. Letting out a groan I set myself to work.

Three months later: Nothing!! This couldn't be possible!! In all the history and technice books not one told of the jutsu like effect that Naruto was last seen with!! Letting out a loud sigh I rested my head on the book just slammed shut with disappointment. Hopelessness filled my senses. Getting up I left the book for the librarians to put back. I started to leave when I saw a child's book left on the table and open.

But it wasn't the book itself that caught my attention, it was the picture. It was all blonde haired boys and girls with blue eyes. They looked a little like Naruto, but not nearly as beautiful. I flipped through the pages, following one young boy who looked like Naruto ever so slightly. His ears where pointed, he had fangs and his skin was almost a glowing orange color. But he was interesting, and Naruto would have loved his character.

The boy in the book loved a little child, like a daughter, he also loved her mother. But her mother rejected the boys love the child and the boy still met, they became best friends. But her mother was disgusted by him, he wasn't human she told all the villagers. They grew mad with worry and fear. They chased him through town, he tried to hide the child, but she was found.

Right in front of him, her own mother killed her. With the last of his heart dead the boys was covered in a brilliant light. And sank into the earth, he turned to the mother, she felt all of his emotions as he fell through the ground never to be seen again. Rereading to make sure I had all the details I thought it over. It was somewhat identical. A thought occurred, what if wasn't marked as a jutsu or technique?

What if it was so rare it was classified as myth? What if, just what if, it was a bloodline, or even, if possible a technique from Kyuubi? With new hope I shut the book and picked it up, taking it with me I started a new search with new hope.

* * *

ok people that was chap three, please reveiw im sorry i havent updated within the church i know where i want it to go i just dont know how to get there...sorry. hope you like it, sorry to the poor librarians who always have to put books away, this one goes out to you! please review


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that thsi is kinda late, i was uninspired and well...lazy, no real excuses.

Tsunades POV

A Huge book slammed in front of my face causing a loud vibration to ring out through the room, allowing my alcohol induced migraine to gain further ground in status of pain. "You better have a damn good reason to have done that." I growl. "Naruto" the word was simple, yet it caused a series of reactions and emotions to occur. It was as if some greater god had reached down to touch Konoha and bless it. "I know what happened to him" he stared unblinking so focused on what he needed to say that nothing else could disrupt him, and from what he just said, no one would want to. "I looked up anything I could on the subject of what ever could have happened to him, but I looked in the wrong place. What happened to him, was so rare, that it was no longer classified as a bloodline. Naruto's bloodline no longer even has a name its so old and forgotten." A creaky old female voice called out "And what pray tell is this bloodlines power?" Both Uchiha and I turned. Holding back a frown of distaste Sasuke looked like a mad dog ready to kill, "Council woman, with all due respect I don't think that is any of your concern." A shifting glance between the two, I could tell that he knew something that involved the council, something that would make my blood boil. "What the hell don't I know??" I ask in a deadly calm voice. Without looking at me, he continued, "Part of the reason, beside being old, that it was forgotten, was that it was forced to be forgotten. Naruto's mother was conveniently listed under the list of those with bloodline traits, but the display copy had her name erased, and it failed to mention what bloodline it was. I also came to learn that certain books on mythological bloodlines were confiscated and never returned." It didn't take a genius to figure out how the dots matched up. "You knew?" My eyes scrunched up, in disbelief. "YOU KNEW?!?!!!!" Slamming my fist down on the table, it not only split, it splintered into over thousands of pieces. The old bitch sniffed with her nose in the air, giving off an air of being better than the rest, but it didn't matter, because the best, was about to rest with others in the ground their age. "We knew, we knew little about the trait, but still we knew, we wanted to observe the boy to find out what it could do." I stayed still, uncertain that if I should move if I would kill her where she stands. "what you did know was that the trait would only be activated if the user needed it most, if the person needed an escape. You knew that Naruto had to be broken to activate it." If I was stiff before, I was frozen solid now._ 'broken?'_"broken?" I whispered. The word sounded foreign to me, I could feel tears forming and falling, cascading down my face. "Tsunade! As a ninja you must not show emotion! Especial for that things sake!" Everything just snapped in that moment. I could feel her old neck between my two hands ready to snap it in two instead of just suffocating her. "Emotions like these?" I hiss, and let into my desire. Her slumped form gives me a little pleasure. "Broken?" I whisper, trying to understand, but failing to in all means. "Tsunade-sama, the bloodline, its not all bad, but there is one small catch, The longer he uses it, the more chakra he uses, the higher chance he has of death." Sasuke said, "But he will let it go won't he? Kyuubi won't let him kill himself will he?" Sasuke looked grim "Not in this case, it has a dead lock on it…he needs someone else to pull him out." My breath stopped dead. Taking a shaky breath in, I prepared for the worst. "how long?" I couldn't bring myself to ask how long he had been dead. "It depends, He has Kyuubi chakra if he needs it, but the bloodline works to give its user time to save itself if need be, the first ones to use the bloodline were people who broke because they were forced from their homes and families. Some managed to return, then there were some who had loved ones murdered before them, who faded faster. Some can live for years, others break out of their broken state, and choose not to return. In short, it matters on how broken Naruto is, if there is no hope, it would kill him quickly, if it's a broken state that is easy to break off of, then he could last over eight years. the question is, how bad was he broken…" A sad smile fell onto his face "that's a question that Naruto might not even know."


End file.
